Flame-retardant coated cloth for use in buildings, vehicles or the like have been prepared, for example, by appending a synthetic leather 1 mainly composed of polyvinyl chloride (hereinafter simply referred to as PVC) to a cloth substrate 2, for example, as shown in FIG. 2.
However, since such conventional coated cloth includes PVC synthetic leather contains chlorine (halogen) atoms in the molecular structure of the PVC and such halogen compound is less combustible, the PVC blend for use in the synthetic resin releases toxic gaseous hydrogen oxide upon combustion and results in the disintegration of the blend upon combustion due to the low melting viscosity at high temperature. Accordingly, the PVC coated cloth in the prior art has exhibited a problem with respect to human life safety and security upon occurrence of fire accidents and, therefore, cannot satisfy the standards required for practical use enforcement shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1 __________________________________________________________________________ Specific examples of standards required for the blend coated on the cloth, among the items required therefor brief description Required Item Required property Test method of the test method __________________________________________________________________________ (1) Abrasion not destroyed *1 specimen of 48 mm width resistance after 20000 cycles 5304 is subjected to parallel fric- tion with enamel paper under 8.9N load (2) Color no color migration *1 specimen is put to 20 fastness (in both dry and 5651 cycle friction with wet cases) standard white cloth under 9N/500 m.sup.2 load (3) Combustibility less than 10 sec *2 specimen is put to Bunzen 1. Flame residual time FAA-DOT burner flame at 1550.degree. F. for time 25853 12 sec and combustibility 2. Propagation less than 150 mm is observed distance 3. Dropping none (4) Smoke generation less than 250 ASTM specimen is heat decomposed amount E-662 and the smoke generation amount is determined quanti- tatively by light permea- tion techniques (5) Blend composi- containing no no particular chemical analysis tion toxic substance designation such as chlorine or lead compound __________________________________________________________________________ *1 Federal Standard FEDSTD-191A *2 Federal Aviation Administration